gorillaman vs ghostface
by Jaketheripper
Summary: no, this isn't any gorillaman we've heard of yet, not the rapper, not the marvel character, he is my own character, basically batman in a gorilla costume.
1. Chapter 1

Gorilla man vs. ghost face

By jaketheripper

authors note: gorilla man, no matter how many similarities his name may have with that of a rapper, or a ape anti terrorist, he is not half gorilla, he is basically batman in a gorilla suit, with an ATV and a sledge hammer.

he is NOT an existing character, he is my character.

no dumbasses asking which one, because this is not one that you've seen before.

Chapter 1

He arrives

Jake Tinsley had just arrived in the town of Ann harbor Michigan, and he was ALREADY being told to stay inside.

"What's wrong now mom?" he sighed, looking out the window, she looked at him over the see through in front of the kitchen, "there's a killer on the loose."

Jake sat up abruptly in his seat, "what kind of killer?"

His mother adopted a grave face, "he wears a ghost mask and walks about in a black cloak, he carries a knife and they're calling him-"

"ghost face" Jake said, he had heard about it over the news, "a mocker of murder films right?"

mom raises an eyebrow and nods cautiously, "why do you know so much about him?"

jake smiles, "i just keep track of things."

it was half past ten when his mom had gone to bed, he was watching TV when his C.B. radio got a hit, "calling all units, we have another confirmed murder on st. hullens blvd."

jake jumped, "that's where i live!"

all of a sudden, his phone rang.

he answered it with a gravely voice, "hello?"

another, slightly deeper gravley voice answered him, "who is this?"

he thought about it for a bit, "this is gorilla man."

the man over the phone laughed, "what kind of shit name is that?"

jake smiled, he plugged his phone into his computer, he was tracking the call, "it's the name of the hero, the weilder of the sledge hammer, the wearer of the green cape, your destruction, GHOSTFACE!"

the man paused, obviously shocked at his knowledge, "i thought you were new in town, whats this about the hammer?"

the call had been traced, it was coming from on top of the roof, two houses away, jake ran to his closet, still holding his cell phone, "that's my weapon, a sledge hammer."

the voice laughed, "well, it won't save you."

jake pulled a sniper rifle from his closet, he laughed into the phone himself, "what about this? will this save me?"

he could hear ghostface looking around, he could see him on the roof, looking intently at the house, "will what save you?"

jake took a shot at ghostface's knee, there was a scream over the phone and he saw ghost face drop like a stone, off the building, into the bushes.

jake put on his gorilla suit and cape, he grabbed his sledge hammer and utility belt, he got on his green tricked out ATV and drove over there.

he reached the bushes just as ghostface was crawling out of them, he looked up at jake in his gorilla suit, "oh shit."

with difficulty, ghostface stood, taking out a bush knife as he did, jake laughed again, "really man? alright then."

he twirled the hammer around, smashing it into the ground at intervals, he put the pole along his straight arm, index finger pointing at ghostface, "come then, step inside my circle of pain!"

ghostface made a break for it, but was caught in the small of the back with the hammer.

he screamed and fell to the ground, gorilla man picked up his hammer as ghostface turned over, throwing his dagger at his face, the knife bounced off of the fiberglass mask, "oh, come on!" yelled ghostface as gorillaman brought his hammer down on his left leg.

ghostface fell unconcious, jake called the police and ran to his ATV, little did he know though, that from another rooftop entirely, sat a much older, much more experienced ghostface.

he flipped a phone open and dialed a number, "yea? this is number 2, he's all that we've heard, they were not exagerating, you'd better send three more people if we're going to do this right."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Enter Kimberly

After gorilla man had retired to his house, he parked his ATV in the garage and covered it in a tarp, the roaring gorilla face on the front concealed by the deep brown canvas, he unzipped and stepped out of his suit, the Kevlar armor on the inside, glistening with tiny beads of perspiration, the air conditioning that had been installed but a month ago, had shorted out.

He tapped a panel on the side of his gorilla mask, well, more like a helmet, and a keypad opened, he typed in a number and called his benefactor, she answered, an image coming over the liquid crystal readout on the eyepieces in his helmet, she was brunette, thin and sitting in a swiveling chair, "yes ja-I mean gorilla man?"

Jake smiled under his mask, "what was that Shelby? I think you almost slipped."

The girl named Shelby on the other end laughed, "Yes, yes, so what's the new case? I can see where you are, but you couldn't be on ghost face's trail already could you?"

Jake chuckled, "you know me, I've already taken him out, he's in the custody of the police."

Shelby gasped, "what?" asked Jake, she answered, "you do know that there's more than one right?"

Jake's eyes widened, "I did not, so lemme guess, I'm screwed, right?"

Shelby nodded, "yep."

Jake smiled, "will you at least air drop me a new-"

She interrupted him, "air conditioner?"

Jake nodded, she smiled even wider, "I will, and I'll drop a few upgrades for your ATV and suit too."

Jake got interested, "what kind of upgrades?"

She swiveled in her chair, then put her face up in the camera's lens, "well, I've got a collapsible and portable predator drone with mini AGM missiles and the launcher and controller that comes with it that you could attach to your GATV. We also have a new bulletproof fabric that only acts like a shield when it's fired at, otherwise, it breathes like Egyptian cotton.

Also, you will receive a new hammer; this new sledge is totally comprised of indestructible titanium 2, plus a seismic generator in the head of the weapon, turns it into a strength enhancing bashing weapon that allows you to smash things like steel girders, to pieces."

Jake's mouth hung open, "you've got stuff like that?"

Her smile quickly dropped to be replaced with a look of embarrassment, "well, it's not exactly in the market right now-"

Jake interrupted, "like the other stuff you've given me, prototype stuff right? I've seen what's been happening in the military arms market, I use your stuff for about a week and right after midnight on Sunday, it hits the market, and things go sky high, you've been using me to test and advertise your tech, haven't you?"

Her cheeks got red, "t-t-that's not true…"

Jake smiles, "this time, I have you."

Shelby's embarrassment turns into a look of disappointment, "well, you have a visitor dropping in on you as well."

Jake's eyes got wider, "who?"

She reaches over to the power button on her computer, "your girlfriend, Kim dropped in on me while I was taking a bath, we had an altercation and we locked her in a box, we'll be dropping that box with your upgrades."

She pushed the button and the connection was terminated.

Jake took off his helmet, "god damn it."

It was a few minutes later that he heard a helicopter outside his house.

He ran outside and helped the men get the equipment out of the boxes, he lifted his unconscious girlfriend out of the smallest box and thanked the men, and they took the boxes with them as they flew away.

He set Kim down on his bed in the garage, she was blonde with a purple streak going through it, her black and purple hoodie was soaked with sweat her smooth face was totally devoid of any expression he walked to a computer and sat down, waiting for her to wake.

she woke a few minutes later, she looked around, an I.V. was attached to her arm.

She looked beside her, there sat Jake, typing on a computer, "Jake?" she mumbled feebly, Jake looked around and saw her, his look softened, from a look of severe concentration, to a look of purest relief.

"You're awake!"

The two embraced, he kissed her and they stayed like that for about a minute, her heart had been beating so fast, she feinted again.

When she woke up, she was in a reclining chair, a mug of hot cocoa had been placed on the tray next to her seat, she took the cocoa and sipped it, with that, Jake walked in, "oh, you're awake again."

She smiled and embraced him.

Ok, quick background info.

Two years ago, while Jake was still a junior in high school, he and Kim had made promise that they'd get married when she was old enough, this year she was 17, and her 18th birthday was this year.

She held the mood ring on its chain, he held up his ring, they kissed again; he broke the kiss before she could get too excited.

He smiled widely at her, she smiled widely back, she blushed as she sat down.

"So, why am I here?"

Jake smiled, "Shelby tells me that you snuck in on her showering."

She blushed, "it was an accident."

Jake nodded, "alright, but I need you to stay here for the next couple of days, it's still a long time before we can get married, I'm on a case and I need you to stay as safe as you possibly can, oh and stay out of sight of my mom, she doesn't know you're here."

Kim smiled, "why so mysterious?"

Jake got a call on his cellphone, it was an unknown number, he answered, simultaneously plugging it in to the computer, "hello?"

An almost duplicate of the voice he heard last night answered him, "is this the dead mother fucker known as gorilla man?"

He smiled, "what do you mean by dead?"

The voice laughed, "I mean that we have the place surrounded."

Jake's eyes widened, he grabbed the remote control/laptop and hefted the mini predator drone onto the window sill, "we'll see about that."

He pressed a button on top and the wings unfolded; he sent the drone out of the window to look around.

He looked at the computer screen, he saw six people on his roof, and another one behind the bushes in his back yard, "you guys love the rooftops don't you?"

"What?"

Jake pushed the f button on the laptop and a mini AGM missile fired, the ghost face in the bushes tried to dodge but was caught in the explosion.

Kim ducked, "no! No fighting!"

She began to cry and Jake called the drone back, it flew in through the window and folded up on the bed, he turned the computer off.

He bent down and hugged her, "they're trying to kill us, baby, at least let me mess em up a bit."

She sniffed and nodded, "don't kill anyone though."

Jake pulled at the collar of his shirt, remembering the explosion.

With that, Jake installed the new features to his suit, swung the bulletproof cape about his shoulders, grabbed the new hammer and walked to a platform in the center of the room.

He tapped the ceiling with his hammer and the attic ladder fell down, grabbing the first rung, he began his climb.

Once he had arrived in the attic, he used his hammer to smash through the ceiling, he climbed out on to the roof, "alright, you've made my girlfriend cry, prepare to be APED!"

They all drew knives of different sizes, one of them drew a sword, he twirled his new hammer, "oh please." Said one of them, "what's that hammer gonna do?"

He twirled it until it was resting on his shoulder, he beckoned to them, "come, step inside my circle of pain."

The first one charged, trying to get under his guard, he smacked him with the hammer, golf style, sending him over the fence on the left side of the driveway, into the lake on the other side.

He waited for the rest of them, who charged all at once.

He swept about half of them off the roof, there was one left, and he came up from behind, he stabbed gorilla man in the shoulder blade, but the blade glanced off, "what?" gasped the small ghost face, gorilla man picked him up by his cloak, "you picked the wrong DAY!"

With that, he stood him back up, and slammed him like a nail, through the roof.

Gorilla man jumped through the hole he had made in the wall, landing on his cloaked victim, the ghost face mask shattered, the knife, nowhere to be seen.

"you've been aped!"

He turned to address Kim, only to see a tall ghost face holding his girlfriend at knifepoint, she was crying, from his observations and the new scanner feature in his mask, he could see that this one was calm, totally devoid of increased heat.

He slowly approached the pair, "we don't want this to get too ugly."

Ghost face laughed, "Too ugly?" the voice was kind of high pitched, he guessed that he was nervous, "put the hammer down and come over here slowly, or your girlfriend here gets it."

He dropped the hammer and walked up to them, ghost face shoved Kim on to the floor, he put his knife to gorilla man's throat, he laughed as he slashed at the throat, the knife broke on the defensive plating, he looked at the broken knife in obvious awe, "but how?"

Gorilla man backhanded ghost face, knocking his mask off.

He picked the hammer back up and walked over to where ghost face was crawling.

"What? Old ghost face a little too scared to face the silverback wonder?"

He turned ghost face over with his foot and his eyes nearly bugged out of his head.

He was staring at a black haired Caucasian girl, dark brown eyes, she was at least 19, at least.

She looked at him, a look of defiance on her face, "do it."

He cocked his head to the right, "do what?"

She crossed her arms in front of her, letting the upper part of the body hit the floor, "go ahead and kill me."

He held out a hand, "no, I'm not killing anyone."

She took his hand and tripped him, she had her knees on his arms, she had him pinned, he couldn't move.

She tried to pick up his hammer, but it would not budge, "damn it!"

She took the broken dagger and used every ounce of her strength to unhook the steel locks that kept his mask fixed to his costume, she rolled the helmet off his head and gasped for breath at the effort, "damn, how do you move so quickly in this thing?"

She was about to make some comment about how he must need machines to help him move it, when she saw the boy behind the mask.

She saw his deep green eyes, almost iridescent, his red hair, brought out mostly by his green cape, but her eyes were fixed to his, like deep green pools, they caught her interest, she felt herself blushing in spite of herself, "um, hi."

Jake raised an eyebrow, "hi?"

It was then that she dropped the dagger, her mind switching from one train of thought to the other, "you're really cute."

Jake raised his other eyebrow, joining the other at the top of his head, "what?"

Kim then came up behind the pair and hit the girl on the head with a baseball bat, knocking her out."

"WHAT THE HELL KIM?"

She dropped the bat, "she threatens to kill me, then you, then she hits on you? What the hell?"

Jake laughed, "welcome to my life Kim, well, lets get her bandaged up."

10 mins ltr…

The girl woke up with a screaming headache and a bandaged head, "wha?"

She looks around and sees Jake sitting in the seat opposite her, "alright, let's talk about ghost face."


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

viewer discression is advised

"i'm number 23."

"who sent you?"

"i am number 23."

"where did you get my cellphone number?"

"i am number 23."

"why are there so many of you on my case?"

"i am number 23."

jake gets in her face, "you need to tell me everything, or i an have the police here in 5 minutes or less, if you want any sympathy, you have to help the investigation in some way."

she looked into his eyes, "the police don't scare me, the others have escaped by now, they're coming to kill you."

jake got out of her face, a smile spread across his own, "so, we're finally getting somewhere."

23 blushed, "i-i-i am number 23."

jake got in her face again, "care to tell me more?"

23 looked around at a security camera hanging on the wall of the garage, "not while we're bieng watched."

jake walked up and unplugged the camera, he walked up to her and sat close to her, "so, what's ghostface got against me?"

she drew closer, as if to whisper into his ear, a flash of silver later and there was a light gash on the side of his cheek, she spat it out and kissed him full on the lips, he broke the kiss, "what the hell?"

she smiled, "i'm just showing you that i could have killed you, but i didn't this entire time, i've been biding my time, ony to sample our taste."

jake laughed as he notied the ropes that had bound her wrists were on the floor, "then come at me, bro!"

she lept out of the seat and slashed at him with a blade protruding from her boot, he aught her boot and flipped her over, she recovered mid air and threw a dagger at him, he dodged this and pinned her up against the wall with his own foot.

she laughed orgasmically, as though she were getting off on the fight, "oh, yes!"

she spun around and put a dagger to his throat, he flipped her again, this time grabbing her leg and smashing her through the wooden table.

she moaned and arched her back, as if in some obscene pleasure at the pain, "oh yes, hurt me!"

she twists the gauntlets under her cloak and two blades come out, "now its my turn!"

she slashes at him, he dodges, a knowing smile on his face, "please, i've trained with the grandmaster of the shaolin monks, where have you trained?"

she slashed at him again, "denton."

she tried to kick him, he ducked and laughed, "what belt?"

she twisted the heel of her other boot and another blade came out of it, she tried to kangaroo kick him, but he deflected her, she got up and puffed, she was out of breath, "im a *cough* black belt *wheeze*"

"what degree?"

he collared her and she fell to her knees, she moaned in pleasure, "oooh, only one black belt, can you do that again?"

jake shook his head, a wierded out look on his face, "um, no?"

she sheathed all her blades and gripped his shirt, "please, i need to get off."

her head twitched, as if she were listening to something, jake punched her in the face and an earpiece fell out of her left ear, while she lay on the ground moaning and writhing in pleasure, caressing her bruised body, jake picked it up and left, "oh, thank you, you have no idea how long it's been since-oh god that felt sooo good."

the slamming of a door greeted 23's ears, the cliking of a deadlock as well.

she looked up at the door with a look of longing and dissappointment, "hmph, seduced and abandoned."

she rolled over on to her back and felt her ear, looking for the respond button on her communicator, but could not, her eyes widened as she probed her left ear for the communicator, when she could not find it, she ran up to the door in panic, "NOTHING ON THAT EARPIECE! NO NEED TO LOOK AT IT!"

in the other room, jake was looking at the modified hearing aid, it had a two way transmitter inside it, "this looks like shelby's father's designs."

he called her on his own two way earpiece, but this one had a camera, "hey shelby, you getting this? where would the ghostface order get this level of tech?"

a sleepy voice answered him, "well, there is something called the black market, gorilla man."

he facepalmed, "you're not getting what im saying, what if-"

there was a smashing sound in the living room, he put the earpeice in his pocket and ran to the garage, he jumped into his gorilla suit and hurriedly put everything on, he lifted 23 to her feet, "you need to give me your cellphone number."

she sighed, looking at him with a sleepy, yet sultry gaze, "at least take me to dinner first."

he lifted her to her feet, "i promise you amnesty if you help me with this case, i need an inside man, or in this case wo-man."

she giggled and stroked his hair, he hadn't put on his mask yet, "for another kiss, i'll do all that and more."

he shrugged and submitted to the kiss deal, for a straight ten seconds, he let her probe his mouth with her tongue, she broke the kiss, a look of dissappointment on her face, "you didn't cooperate."

jake shrugged again, wiping the spit from his lips, "i have a girlfriend, 23, i've already done more than i ever could, or should for you, just go."

he picked up his helmet and latched it to his suit as he also handed her the mask he had knocked off of her and the broken knife, he ran out into the house and saw what he had feared, one big, bulky ghostface holding 2 japanese nagaiatas.(bladed spears)

he slammed one of them in the chest with his hammer, the weapon hit and met kevlar, the ghostface barely moved, "shit, he's wearing my suit!"

he smiled as he pushed a button on the haft of his sledge, it began to shudder, the force bleeding over into his hands, he all of a sudden felt stronger, like the suit and the hammer were lighter.

the gostface swung his two nagaiatas, they collided with his shoulders and shattered, he stepped back, obviously astonished, gorilaman laughed as he swung his hammer, it connected with the chest plate of the other guy, he felt things shatter, he heard a crunch and the bulky ghostface fell to the floor, a big red stain quickly spreading outwards.

23 walked past them and she looked at the bulky one, "damn, 38 ust got his ass handed to him, good job."

10 minutes later, jake had finished cleaning and swabbing everything down with alchohol , then burying 38 on the curb of their neibor's yard with full garbage bags, he then went up into the attic and woke kim, "you ok?"

she smiled as he unlatched his helmet, they kissed and he touched her forehead to his, "i need you to go and stay with shelby, its too dangerous here."

as he said this, he pulled a shard of shattered metal from his shoulder plate, she gasped and he smiled, "don't worry, it only goes as deep as the first kevlar pate."

she kissed him again and then nodded.

after he had made the arrangements, she flew away in a heicopter as he once more mounted his GATV, "it's time to finish this."

all of a sudden, he got a call on his cellphone, he answered, "who is it?"

23's sultry voice answered him, "you wanted my cell? here it is."

"thank you 23."

he hung up and saved the number.

"time to bring the fight to them."

he drove off into the sunrise as he began his search.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

This ape needs a shave

After a full 6 months of searching, stopping the movements of the ghost face cult in their tracks and trying not to contact his inside informant. after several talks with Shelby about how she knew that 23 knew what she was doing, Jake finally consented to call her.

The phone rang, she picked up, "who is this?" in that gravely, almost manlike voice, "is this 23?" asked Jake in his gorilla man voice.

She giggled and relaxed her voice; it was back to her normal deepish near falsetto voice.

"So, you need me, gorilla man?"

"Yes 23, I need your help."

She laughed, "Would that be to know where our base of operations is?"

Jake sighed, "Yes, that would be nice."

She sighed on the other end; "they'd let me bring you if I told them that you were my boyfriend."

Jake thought this over a bit, "can I wear my utility belt under the ghost face costume?"

23 seemed to shrug, "meh, it could be done, but you'd need to make it convincing."

Jake smiled, "just as long as there's no serious occult shit going on, I'll be fine."

2 minutes later

Jake was robed in the black finery and pale mask of ghost face.

He met 23 out back and she took him to her car.

"all you need to do is what I say and we'll be ok."

Jake raised one eyebrow, "ok? What will I be doing exactly?"

She took off her mask and smiled, "for one thing, take off the mask."

He did so, and gladly, "why?"

She smiled

"they need to see your face."

Jake smiled, a little reluctantly.

"so, where is it exactly?"

she laughed, "you don't get to know the actual address until you pass initiation."

She said this as she pulled into the driveway of a large warehouse, "I should have known, all the lowdown crime takes place in warehouses."

She looked at him, "just act casual, and here's a knife."

She tried to put a bush knife in his hand, he pushed it away, "I've got these old killing mitts, though they may be a bit rusty."

As he said this, he held up his fists.

She shrugged and stowed the knife, "whatever, but don't blame me if you get shanked."

They entered the building and were stopped by a ghost face wearing a non hairy but none the less bulky gorilla man suit replica, made to accommodate the ghost face look.

"Who's your friend, 23?" it asked in a deep voice

She leaned up against Jake's shoulder, "relax 32, he's my boyfriend."

She leaned in and kissed Jake, who, only playing the part, kissed back.

After about 5 whole seconds of pure fake out make out, 32 stopped them, "alright, you have me convinced, you should get him inside, the initiation is about to begin."

They go inside and see a fighting ring, there are two ghost faces on the inside, knife fighting and punching at each other, after about a minute, the taller one ran the smaller one through with the knife, the crowd cheered.

"your up next, new guy, that was our last rookie."

Jake gulped and put his ghost face mask on as he entered the ring, "ladies and gentlemen, murderers of all ages, introducing our newest rookie, can he survive ten minutes in the ring with our fighting champion, 89?"

The crowd roared mixed replies as Jake stepped into the ring, 89 drew his knife and they began to circle, so did Jake.

After awhile of waiting, the bell rang and 89 charged at Jake, thrusting with his knife.

Jake caught his hand and twisted until the knife fell out of his limp fingers, 89 withdrew his hand, screaming, Jake had broken three fingers and sprained the wrist, 89 dashed for his knife, which was on the floor at Jake's feet, Jake pulled brass knuckles from his utility belt, he bashed 89 in the face and kicked his feet out from under him, he then brought down his elbow on the neck of his opponent.

89 went limp and the crowd cheered, "well, guess we have a new 89!" yelled the announcer.

It was then that Jake pulled a smoke bomb and threw it on the ground at his feet.

He ran through the crowd, out the door, he called Shelby, "alright, I know the address, call the police, give it to them, I've gotta save 23."

He jacked 23's car and drove it all the way to his house.

He ran into the garage and put on his gorilla man suit, took his hammer and got his GATV started.

He drove back to the building and walked up to the front door, he swung his hammer, the door shattered and he marched in, stepping over the crushed 32, he heard a voice, "alright boys, let him have it!" the sound of a minugun powering up filled his ears and he was barraged with a hail of bullets, he was knocked down by the force, but was unharmed, he got back up and a bunch of ghost face's ran at him, he cleared the way like a woodsman swinging an axe, ghost face's flew everywhere, hitting walls, flying through crates, or just falling where they stood.

Everyone was staying out of his way, but some of them got brave, they didn't last long.

"Where's your boss?" roared gorilla man, whispers ran through the crowd, "where's number 1?"

all of a sudden, a deep and chilling voice ran through the crowd, though he could not verify this with any of his spectrum sweeps, he was sure that this was the original.

"I am 1, the teacher of all these poor insane children, the object of their worship."

A tall figure that looked oh too familiar to be fake, materialized in the middle of the room.

It's cloak was tattered, it's face was that of the mask it once wore, a rusty knife in his hands, it laughed at him, "back from the grave, my children, you have done well, now END HIM!"

No body moved, "what treachery is this?" hissed the specter.

Gorilla man laughed, "I challenged you, by your own rules, you must fight me."

The spirit seemed to quail for not even a fraction of a second, but then, remembering it's role, it reared up like a black serpent, flexing his long pale mouth and hissing, "I, will do so."

With this, gorilla man stepped into the ring, there was no cheering now, only worried mutters, Shelby whispered into his ear, "Jake? What are you fighting? There's nothing on the video readout."

Gorilla man whispered, "nothing as in like static? Or nothing as in like in front of me?"

Shelby answered, "the latter."

Gorilla man gulped, "I'm fighting the original ghost face."

As he said this, he terminated the transmission.

He pushed the button on the hilt of his hammer, it began to shudder again, "time to get a little messy." He whispered to himself.

With that, he leapt up and struck at the face of the specter, which was at least 9 feet tall.

He hit it, and the undead thing's head twisted all the way around, then it snapped into place, "is that the best you've got?"

He reached into his utility belt and pulled out a few canisters filled with cryogenics fluid, he threw them at ghost face.

Two of them struck, one of them froze part of the cloak, the other hit his chest, ghost face withdrew, the ice chunks fell off, part of it's rotting chest fell off and the cloak tore as the ice chunk fell from the high place on it's shoulder.

"what?" growled ghost face, gorillaman jumped at him again. only to be enveloped in the creature's cloak, gorilla man drew his cape around him, knifes, he could feel the points jabbing, trying to get through the fabric, but they were unsuccessful.

he felt the cloak withdraw, he got up and dropped his hammer, he pulled out two electrified knuckledusters and lunged at his foe, ghost face unfurled his cloak and sent a hail of rusty knifes down at gorillaman.

**will this be the end of gorillaman? find out next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

And now the conclusion

Gorilla man tried to dodge the hail of knives, but one lodged in his back, another three lodged in the armor on the back of his neck.

His cape deflected a few, but he was stuck with the rest.

He tried to walk, but one of the knife's tips had lodged in the knee servo of his suit, he fell to one knee.

Ghost face laughed, "look at the hero now, fallen, in his final act against me, to destroy me is an impossible feat, for I am an idea, animated by a following, you on the other hand, are but a man."

Gorilla man stood, pulling the knife out of his knee joint, the mechanism whirring again as he stood.

"You're wrong about that."

As he said this, the air around him rippled, ghost face looked around, shocked at this new development.

"What trickery is this?"

Gorilla man laughed, the knives exploded out from his suit, they flew through walls and people. Imbedding themselves in wooden posts, boxes, and other things.

He held out his hand and, across the arena, his hammer glowed blue, it flew to him and he grasped it, "I am not a mere man, these people have seen me work, they know my virtue, they cannot have any doubt that I am not just a man."

Gorilla man seemed to grow in size, as the full power of the arena hit him, it was an amplifier of thought, there stood in the arena, two ideas, one, the ghost face, the original that never existed, the other, the gorilla man, the hairy caped avenger with a voice like thunder and a fist of steel.

He laughed and the entire place shook.

"I AM GORILLA MAN! YOUR FOLLOWER'S FEAR OF ME HAS GIVEN ME NEARLY UNLIMITED POWER!"

Ghost face quailed as he rose up, "but, how?"

23 walked to the front of the crowd, ghost face looked at her, "you bitch, I thought you were one of us, but I guess you are nothing but a street whore after all."

Ghost face reached out a hand, trembling with rage, "now, you die!"

Gorilla man got in the way, he was now at least the same height as ghost face, "you will not touch her."

He stuck the haft of his hammer into the ground and went at ghost face with his fists, ghost face threw a knife, but it was deflected, as this happened, 23 started a cheer that slowly but surely spread through the crowd, people took off their masks and breathed cool air as they yelled, "GO-GO GORILLA-MAN! GO-GO-GORILLA MAN!"

Ghost face shrunk as he pummeled him, "NO!" he shouted in desperation, all of a sudden, gorilla man drew back his fist and it glowed with green fire, as he brought it forward, he yelled, "GORILLA PAWNCH!" ghost face fell, gorilla man laughed as he stomped on him.

He turned towards the crowd and roared, and a true gorilla's roar came from his mouth, he began to shrink, 23 met him in the crowd and the other people ran for the exit, but they were all arrested once they got outside, "alright, stop right there, you're finished!", 23 grabbed hold of gorilla man's back as he ran for his GATV, they got her safely to her house, where she lived alone.

As she and him were walking to the front door, she turned and winked at him, "you're a great guy, you know that right?"

Gorilla man shrugged and she leaned towards him, she unhooked the latches and pulled the helmet off with some difficulty, once it was resting on the ground, she smiled as she took in his smell. her nose was brushing his, she giggled as she took a whiff, "you smell like my former boyfriend."

Jake chuckled, "you mean that your previous boyfriend didn't bathe? Or that he walked around in a gorilla suit?"

She held a finger up in a motion for silence, "just shut up and take your thank you gift."

With that, she kissed him, their tongues entwining and undulating inside each other's mouths, she broke the kiss and pushed him inside, as she stripped the armor off of him, he tried to object, but she just kissed him more, he didn't want to hurt her, so he didn't do anything to stop her, but she was in control, he knew it deep down, there was no choice in the matter.

She let her robe fall off and his eyes bugged, "holy-"

the next morning

Jake was washing in the shower, 23 was unconscious under the covers of her queen-sized bed, he was chuckling, "she asked for it, not my fault if she couldn't handle it."

There was a ring on his waterproof communicator that was in his ear, he answered, "gorilla man."

Shelby was yelling at him, "WHERE ARE YOU!"

Jake smiled, "relax, I just took a detour."

She yelled back, "FOR THE NIGHT?"

He hung up as 23 stirred, "wassat?"

Jake wrapped a towel around himself as she grinned a wide and sultry grin, "hey babe, you sleep well?"

Jake chuckled, "for like 8 seconds."

She laughed as she got up out of bed, she walked up to him, she was completely naked, her g cup breasts were shining with sweat, her nipples were hardening from the memory of the night before, her pussy was gaping wide open and red, she had obviously been taken to her limit last night, she bit his ear playfully, "I've never cum that hard, or that many times before, I think I'll keep you." he pushed her away, "no more, I have a girlfriend, I've already done WAY, WAY more for you than I should have, that was a parting gift, no more."

She frowned as she walked over to her wardrobe; she took out a black thong, she squeezed it on, she put on a bra and began to put on other clothes, jake was getting dressed as well, all of a sudden, he was hit over the head with something that felt like a table leg, as he slipped out of conciousness, she giggled, "you're not leaving just yet."

he woke up tied to the bed, "oh shit." he said as he noticed that he was totally naked, "you didn't get my message jakie, you're not leaving until i get one more night like that."

she still had her clothes on, as she walked to the door, she threw a pillow at his crotch area, it hit and stayed, "oh good." he sighed.

a few hours later

he was trying to get free, he was tryng to reach for his utility belt with his toe.

he heaved at the ropes, trying to get free.

finally he just got pissed and pulled as hard as he could, he stood up in bed and the bed flipped over.

after that, he spent hours trying to get up, but he was still tied to the bed, the bed that was now upside down, he managed to get to his feet and lumber over to the door, but he was still having trouble, all of a sudden, the door was kicked down.

in ran shelby and a troop of marines, right as jake managed to run through a wall, using the bed as a battering ram.

as soon as the bed came to a stop, the part he was tied to came free, he landed at shelby's feet, buck naked, just as her female butler victoria walked in, "OH MY!" she sheilded her eyes, as if on cue, shelby looked between jake's legs, "good god jake, i didn't know that you were that big."

jake facepalmed and she untied him and gave him some clothes

he looked at shelby, "so, whats up?"

she smiled, "you're bieng relocated."

jake's mouth gaped wide open, "WHAAAT?"

shelby smiled sheepishly, "you've dealt with the problem here, we need you to go elsewhere."

"like?" asked jake impatiently

she smiled, "like titans tower, you've been invited for membership."

jake's mouth gaped wide open, as did his eyes, "gotta be kidding me..."

_**end?**_


End file.
